And Again it's on
by Town life
Summary: Tp is back in bussiness, Chapter Four is up this is a DS Romance. When shego warns' Drakken that if he fail's to beat kim possible she will leave him for good, Drakken takes' it to heart and does what no madman should ever do...Ask his nemesis for help.
1. Shego's Deal

" Troy & Peppy are sitting on a couch thinking " 

Peppy: Man it's weird being gone this long then returning...well im going to check our e-mail's.

" Peppy look's at a computer with a blank screen "

Peppy: well it is empty...yeah...that's just cool.

" peppy takes out a axe "

Peppy: well im off to talk to some people...yeah a long talk.

" Troy blinks as peppy walk's off "

Troy: well I don't own a thing except my respect which I really never did own...well enjoy and R&R.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The dark and grey cloud's covered the sky like a blankent as the cold bitter wind's blew over a rundown hide-out that belonged to none other than Dr. Drakken a blue skined, black haired mad doctor who's only goal in life was to defeat the teen hero kim possible his pride never left him even though as long as he could remember he never once carried out a plan all the way through yet all these defeat's showed him was that one day the tide's would change and he would soon have the upper hand but even though his spirt was still high he could sense that his partner shego was loseing hope instead of mocking him and saying that he is helpless she was in her room alone with the light's off laying on her bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Why don't I just leave? "Shego asked herself as she moved around in her bed trieing to get comfortable but no matter what she had to face the fact's she was in a dump of a job her boss was a loser and all the time that goodie two shoes kim allways defeated her,shego sighed as her bright green eye's glowed in the pitch black room.

" I have to do it I can not stand this anymore." she yelled under her breath as she slung up from her bed and rushed out of the room her footsteps were loud and quick as she made her way down the hall's of the lair and into a room lit by a fireplace ,on a nearby chair sat draken thinking to himself mumbleing somthing every now and then until his eye's met shego standing in front of him her slender arm's crossed over her chest with a look of hate on her face as she tapped her foot on the ground in haste.

" Uhhh...are you ok she..." Drakken was cut off by shego lifting him off his seat and into the air with a supriseing amount of strength draken amazed just look at her blankly as shego glared heaveing rapidly.

" Do you have somthing to say? " was all he could spit out as shego threw him back into his seat flipping it over as he landed in it.

" My life is a liveing hell do you know why? " Shego yelled loudly as draken crawled out of his upside down chair and began to make his way to the wall looking for his escape hatch.

" Is it becuse one of the minon's streached out one of your outfit's...please don't hurt me we were doing impression's of each other and the guy wanted to do his with promp's I said no but he would not listen...HE JUST WOULD NOT LISTEN! " Drakken pleaded for mercy as shego gave him a your a freak look then quickly snaped out of it remembering she had to tell him her new's.

" No not about that,but if that does happen again I will personaly kill you just so you know...but the thing I need to tell you is im tired of loseing and don't tell me in due time we will win becuse that is a bunch of bull! " Shego screamed as draken nodded in confusion.

" So do you like me as your sidekick Dr.D ? " Shego asked with saddness in her beutifull eye's as she waited for a answer.

" Of course I do why even ask me such a thing? " Drakken replied slowly but shego just took a deep breath and clutched her fist.

" Drakken im going to quit if you don't make one good plan..if we don't win this next time im gone and never comeing back so if you fail just remember this lair will have one room that's empty."Shego said in almost a whisper as she turned around and walked quickly to her room slaming the door with a bang.

The room was quiet as drakken sat on the floor knowing that his chances of beating kim was slim and now his chances of keeping shego were almost a million to one. closeing his eye's he began to think not noticeing a group of minion's in shego's and his clothing in the background makeing impression's laughing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Please R&R I just barely began writeing again so please give me a chance to write a little better and my spell check is broken right now so please don't get mad if some words were miss spelled ok. Just two reviews and I will continue three and I will get peppy to jump through a ring of fire while playing a banjo.

R&R PLZ.


	2. Drakken's first plan

" Troy is beside peppy who's holding a banjo. "

Troy: thank you all who reviewed now as promised peppy will jump through a ring of fire while playing the banjo...enjoy.

" drumroll goes on as peppy sighs and plays the banjo as a ring of fire appears in fron of him. "

Peppy: LIVE, LOVE, PEACE!

" peppy jumps through the ring of fire but the banjo is too big and it falls catching peppy on fire who's running around screaming and rolling to get the fire out. "

Troy: well while I call 911 you go and enjoy the fic.

" Troy blinks."

Troy: oh I dont own anything not even myself..." does shifty eyes."

Drakken quickly paced around his office thinking of a plan to defeat possible the sun that once shined brightly outside faded into the night as the moon took it's place in the sky and yet he was still paceing through his office as if time had not changed until his eyes widened in shock as he made a plan. but he dared not bring shego with him if it somehow failed and she saw it he knew before he could say his catch phrase she would be out of his life and into the world leaveing him alone and broken.

The next day drakken gave shego the day off to relax and have her some me time. a little shocked and aware somthing was up she gave him a glare saying she was serious about leaveing but apart of her liked the day off part but she couldn't help but ask him question's.

" What are you up to Dr.D ? " shego asked as drakken was trieing to push her out the door with very little success in even budgeing her which made her sigh at his struggle.

" Oh nothing just me and some of the minions are going to play...card's aren't we guy's." Drakken said with a threatning voice to a chubby minion behind him eating a candy bar who slowly swallowed at the sound of his bosses voice then nodded quickly a yes.

" Well ok just don't try anything stuiped while im gone..." she was cut off by drakken who had gotten two minions to carry her out of the lair and close the door leaveing her there to give a quick shrug and walk off.

" OK YOU SLACKER'S IT'S TIME TO WORK! " drakken yelled as he clutched his fist together and began laughing eveily.

" I thought we were playing cards? " the chubby minion asked as he stood beside drakken who was blinking at how slow he was.

" Just get to work you idiot." Drakken snapped as he sighed deeply knowing it was going to be a long day.

Drakken's first plan was simple he was going to use a carefully placed bomb he had created from scratch and place it in dear kimberly's fav dish at no other than " Bueno Nacho " so that when she ate it all he had to do is push a button and "Kaboom " no more kim possible. So before the joint had opened after it's lunch break drakken had forcefully made his way into the place and took out the manager who was now safely tied up in the closet as for drakken he was behind the counter with a white apron and a fake mustache on waiting for kim to come in for her daily snack with what's his name...after about ten minutes it happened she entered and his plan was about to take place. and that kim was about to dissapear for good.

Ohhhh cliffhanger next chap will have shego's thought's on how she see's drakken to her as maybe more than a friend and about double thinking her threat...while drakken gets ready for a fast food fight.

plz R&R.

" Peppy enters smokeing burnt growling."

peppy: if we up to five reviews in all aka two more reviews we will continue make it six and troy here will eat a pie made of glass.

" peppy grins eveily at troy gulping."

Troy: he...he...he..ppl dont want to see that ...I sure hope they don't at least.

peppy: R&R ppl please i need my revenge!. 


	3. Fast Food Fight!

" Peppy sighs" 

peppy: thanks for the reviews sorry for the long time update been up to other fics.

Troy: thank u all for your reviews and dr.bob this is a d/s fic he is just going to ask kim for help next chap..thats all.

" peppy sighs"

Troy: whats wrong peppy?

Peppy: u got lucky and didnt get to eat the glass pie.

troy: ok pep tell ya what if we get eight reviews in all for this chap I will dunk myself in honey and dance with bears. ok but if we dont you must buy our reviewers pizza with your own cash.

peppy: deal!

" they shake on it."

troy: on with the fic!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Drakken tapped his fingers quickly as kimberly entered the fast food joint with her side-kick...what's his face and as the boy with the rat sat down kim herself walked over to the counter that drakken was at and gave him a odd stare.

" Vay I Vake your vorder! " Drakken asked kim in a cheesy fake germen voice as he adjusted his fake mustache to his face.

" Well uhh...a been burrito and two naco's please...and if you dont mind me asking are you new here? " Kim asked as she narrowed her eyes at drakken who just blinked and tried to make up a quick excuse.

" Uhhh..I moved vrom Germeny last veek and took job here to serve veople you noisey little girl now if you excuse ve james one burrito and two vacos." drakken quickly stated as a minion still dressed in drakkens uniform got the order placed the bomb in it and handed it to drakken who was blinking dumbfounded.

" one sec please." drakken said as he placed the order down and took the minion to the back of the restruant clutching a hard tray at his side then soon came a girlish scream of pain as drakken came back to the counter saying that he had to remind the worker to stay in work uniform as he handed her the food.

"Uhhh thank's." Kim said softly as she took the tray with her and rons meal.

" ves this meal will be a real bang...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " drakken told kim as his mustache fell off his face and kim looked at him like he was a idiot as drakken picked up his fake facial hair and slowly put it in his pocket.

" I knew it was you drakken what do you have planed this time." kim snapped to drakken who was blinking scared.

" well you see about that I was going to...ATTACK!" drakken yelled as minions carrying tray's, broom's, mop's and even spork's surrounded kim who grinned happily as she dropped the food and got in her fight pose.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The minions attacked her from all sides as kim quickly knocked them out or slung them over her shoulder until only two minions stood one with a mop and the other with a spork. after a moment of silence the minion with spork rushed kim who quicky punched him in his gut and grabed his spork and as fast as a cat she slid under his legs and stabed him in his butt hard with the utensil and after a howl of pain he fell to the ground just as the last minon ran for it.

" well drakken is that all you got? " kim asked gently as she giggled happily and picked up the food and handed it to drakken before her and ron walked out leaveing him there growling.

" Kim possible you think your all that but..." before he could finish the food exploded and cheese covered all the windows inside in a huge bang.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" he looked soo cute after that defeat but i have to admit it was kind of a vacation to me." shego said to a man takeing notes in a chair as she sighed and sat up in her lounge chair.

" well miss shego you seem to like this friend of yours I think." the man said calmly as shego glared at him blushing a brigh shade of red.

" WHAT HOW DARE YOU TELL ME SUCH THINGS IM ABOUT TO QUIT THE GUY! I KNEW I NEVER SHOULD HAVE USED MY DAY OFF TO SEE A SHRINK! " shego yelled loudly in anger as her hands began to glow a bright green.

" uhhh..." was all the man could get out before shego pounced on him followed by screams of pain while others outside the room listened eyes wide in fright of what they were hearing soon a fustrated woman came out of the room breatheing hard and fast as she yelled next to the frightened crowd then left..yet for some reason all she could think about was the Dr.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

next chap " Help me possible." drakken pleads for help from his arch foe as shego faces her feelings and tries to ask maybe ask the dr on a date if he is not to blind to notice that is. plz r&r.


	4. Help Me Possible!

Author's Note.

" The screen shows' Troy and Patrick beside eachother not saying a word."

Troy: Ahem...Hi it is me Troy treece!!

Patrick: And his cool and in college buddy in crime Patrick..known by my family as Patrick King.

Troy: We shall continue this fic after quite some time has passed.

Patrick: But do not get your hope's up you see Im off to college!!!

"Patrick does a happy dance."

Troy: Which mean's patrick or as you know him "Peppy the cat" will be in and out.

Patrick: That will leave troy here to do most of the fic's like he has been doing.

" Troy takes a deep sigh"

Troy: And trust me most fic's I make without telling Patrick or without running the idea through him end up a failure.

Patrick: So I will help as much as I can with idea's for this fic, But Troy is the writer so he may have to update it himself from time to time.

Troy: So this has been an author note hope you enjoyed.

Patrick: As for me Im off to get a degree in Journalism...Troy take it away!

Troy: Do I have to?

Patrick: Yes you do...And folk's do not worry I wrote this Chap so Troy and his bad writing took a day off.

" Patrick Laughs."

Troy: That hurt man, That really hurt.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >> >> >> >> 

" Troy and peppy are looking around a blank room."

Peppy: It's good to be back!!!

Troy: Phst...Indeed well to start thing's off Thank you to all who reviewed this fic.

Peppy: And to A few people who never gave up on troy.

" Troy blink's"

Troy: We only have six review's which means' you lost the bet peppy...so cough up free pizza for our reviewer's !!

" Peppy mummbles' before leaveing the room."

Troy: Well while he is ordering the pizza, You can read the new chapter...I own not a thing except that thing that does not exist.

" Troy does shifty eye's again."

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >> >> >> >> >

" As the sun began to set over middleton, One blue skined man walked down the sidewalk slowly in deep thought as cheese and bit's of naco stuck to his black hair dripping ever so slowly to the ground with a dull soft thud.

" This is it!!!...Im done!!...I've failed!, Shego will hear about this for sure and leave me for good." Drakken told himself softly before coming to an halt in front of a bus stop sign.

" All I want now is to go home, I should have known better to think that I could beat Kim Possible." Drakken let those word's echo within his mind as his stomach sunk deeply makeing him sick to his core.

The bus slowly pulled up to drakken as its' cold metalic door's slung open. An middle aged woman wearing a light blue uniform was in the driver seat, her dull grey eye's scaned over the blue colored man as thin pursed lip's parted to release a deep annoyed grunt.

" Sir are you going to ride the bus or not?" The woman lashed out in anger as drakken dug deep into his pocket's only to be greeted by warm gooey cheese instead of change.

" Ummm...Guess not sorry if I..." He was cut off quickly by the door's slamming shut loudly as the bus pulled away into the distance, Once again leaving him alone to his thought's.

"Why has this happened to me?, Im not a bad person...sure I've tried to take over the world but does that mean I must be pushed aside?, Does it mean I do not deserve happiness!!! " Drakken yelled outloud into the empty street's with rage as he clutched his fist in anger at his fate.

" Why the only person who could beat Kim possible would be Kim possible!!" Drakken mummbled before his eye's shot upward with joy, Of course how could he have been so blind?, Why did he just not ask kim to let him win!?

Drakken chuckled with delight as he ran off down the sidewalk in search of his nemesis, In hope that she could help him with his problem or at the most simply hear what he had to say.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >> >> >> >>

Shego slowly entered the hideout with soft gentle footstep's expecting the Dr to be working on some stuiped and crazy plan like teddy bear's that could shoot laser beam's from the eye's, But instead she was greeted by silence and an dark empty hideout with not a soul to be seen within its' wall's.

" Hey Dr.D Im back!!" Shego yelled out through the darkness as her voice echoed erriely in return to her greeting.

" Hello?...Anyone!!!" She yelled at the top of her lung's in a serious tone only to have the silence return second's later.

Shego felt a chill go down her spine, Not a chill one would get from the cold but one that told her something was up and that drakken was in deep trouble, Yet before she could head out a lone minion steped out of the darkness towards her covered in what appered to be nacho cheese shakeing in fright.

" What the heck happened? " Shego yelled out in rage as the minion stuttered to speak up scared of what she might do to him if he spoke up.

" Th...The Doc tried to beat kim possible without you, Bu...But we failed so the doc depressed and such went off without saying a word...Please Don't Kill Me!!!!" The minion almost screamed out in fright as he drop't to the ground with a scream as if she allready had punched him, But instead shego simply pushed past him as she ran out the door with swiftness and grace.

" Oh my god!!..Why is he such an idiot!!" Shego thought to herself as thought's of drakken hurt entered her mind, She just had to find him...something within her told her she had to...Maybe it was her gut or prehaps' it was her heart.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >> >> >> >> >

"Knock, Knock" The possible door thuded loudly as kim simply gazed up to her pounding door blankly, Who would be knocking this hard?...she thought with a raised eyebrow as she swiftly walked over to her door all the while the knocking never ceased.

" Yes what can I...OH MY GOD!!" Kim yelled in surprise as none other than drakken himself was on his knee's in front of her crying like a baby., This caught her off guard how many people can say thier nemesis came to thier house crying like a broken man?

" Help Me Possible! " Drakken pleaded to kim as she stood before him jaw open in shock, As for the first time she did not know what to say.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >> >> >> >> >>

" Peppy enters' the room with a wagon filled with pizza slowly"

Peppy: Here we are three hundred and sixteen pizza's!!

" Troy's eye's wide in shock."

Troy: Peppy we only needed like three pizza's!!!

Peppy: WHAT!!!!!?

Troy: My god!!..how did you pay for this?

Peppy: With my life savings!!!!!

" Peppy sigh's deeply as he gives the reviewer's one box of pizza each"

Peppy: Well what do we do with the rest?

Troy: I have no idea...wait I do have a idea!!!

Peppy: God help us.

Troy: If we get three review's I will eat all the boxes...but if we don't get more than that you peppy will eat them!!!

Peppy: Hmmmm...deal...People R&R I need revenge!!!...Oh plus I have an urgent anouncement if you review please say if you liked my chap I wrote it myself and it was the first time I did so..If you do I may just take time from my schedule and write a fic of my own.

Troy: Say what now?

Peppy: R&R im out.

" Peppy run's off leaving troy alone."

Troy: Did he just threaten to upstage me?

" Troy sighs"

Troy: No fair!!!...he's in college im still in school !!!!!!!

" Troy walks off mummbleing"


End file.
